


Inspiration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds his inspiration just when he needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)**dracoharry100** prompt # 5: Promises.

Title: Inspiration  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 032: Dream  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Harry finds his inspiration just when he needs it.  
Warnings: Fluff!  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)**dracoharry100** prompt # 5: Promises.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

Inspiration

~

“I can’t do this.”

Hermione smiled reassuringly. “Yes, you can. Everyone gets nervous.”

Harry groaned. “Why didn’t I do this earlier? I’m going to make a fool of myself.”

“No, you’re not.” Hermione caught his gaze. “You’re sure he’s it?”

“He’s my dream man,” Harry whispered.

“Great! Go out there and say that.”

“But, it’s Draco! He’ll have prepared vows that’re perfect...”

Hermione shushed him. “Maybe, but if you just speak from your heart, he’ll understand. Now, go make your marriage promises.”

Nodding, Harry went out, and he found Draco’s face inspiring enough that he had no trouble at all.

~  



End file.
